Harry Potter most wanted
by Stormatcher
Summary: Another of my story idea that wont be complete... If you want to continue it, just tell me when and where you publish it. Some time after Hogwart, Harry is accused of killing innocent kid
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Harry Potter woke up at the sound of people running in his lobby and quickly got up on his feet.

"_Accio_ wand, _accio_ invisibility cloak" He thought.

His wand and cloak arrive directly in his hand and he quickly put it in top of him. He put a silencing spell on his bare feet as the door of his room burst open.

"HARRY POTTER! We know you're here." The first man yelled.

Harry frowned. Liam Farseeder was one of the worst auror he knew. They had despised each other from the beginning of his training to day.

"Surrender yourself." He said looking around trying to see him.

Two other aurors entered his room shaking their head.

"We know that you're here." Liam took a piece of parchment and showed it to the room.

It was a mandate for his incarceration signed by both the minister of magic and head of the department of magical law enforcement.

"Murderer, show your face!" One of the other auror said with anger barely concealed.

Harry had been ready to surrender but the way the auror just talked and the way he was grabbing his wand led Harry to rethink a little. Harry had enough experience to know when someone was ready to cast a spell.

"Stunned the room, he wont escape, I've put anti-apparition everywhere. Portkey have also been disabled in this location." The third man said.

Harry smiled, the man was one of the worst caster of the group. Without a sound, Harry push a little of his magic to break the anti-apparition ward and almost laughed when it pop. He prepared himself for a quick apparition. He walked slowly to the desk where he had put his emergency bag put a hand on it.

"Siller, you're a shame for the auror department." He said loudly.

Before anyone could do anything else, Harry disaparate making sure to do a very noisy crack. Thus making sure, they knew that he had really left the building.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione had listened to the news on the wireless. Read every article in the Prophet and the Quibbler, trying to know what had happened but all she could find was the unsettling fact the Harry had been arrested and charge of murder of more than twenty kids, that he refused to speak but had plead innocent and would be on trial.

Two owls arrived almost simultaneously. She took the letters. The first was from her husband and Harry's first friend, Ronald Weasley, now keeper in a professional Quiditch team.

"_Hi Love,_

_I heard about Harry. I am sorry for not being there now. However, I think its all better that way, __WE__ don't want to be brought into this. Hermione, I know that he's our friend but don't interfere. Our career might be on the line. I've work hard to get where I am now and I don't want to lose it. So I'm begging you, do not get involved. I know how you are and hope this letter arrived in time to avoid any bad press. _

_Ron_"

Hermione looked at the letter. She had understood that Ron was a jealous, fame seeker kind of person. She had married him and thing had change after that. He was caring and good-hearted and she had thought she could get him to mature. When Ron began to play, they were already together and everything was fine. So when Ron lawyer came and ask them to sign a paper stating that everything was own in equal part, she had signed it and smiled to Ron but five years after their wedding, she had lost any hope and the only thing that kept her with him was the contract they had sign. Ron had a very good salary but spent it in all kind of frivolity. A new broom every time a new brand got out, new clothes, the biggest wireless, a spa for twelve when they were always alone. Therefore, with her own salary, she had been force to buy the house and everything in it and a library, a very good library, with as many books as she could afford. They were worth a fortune and she could not imagine letting them to Ron. She almost threw the letter in the fire but decide to put in her 'evidence' folder she had started gathering.

The second letter was something she couldn't grasp at first. Then she read it a second time and shook her head. Once more the truth was not something the press publish…

"This cannot be. You got to find him. He's a murderer." Scrimgeour yelled spitting enough to make the four aurors take a step back.

The minister of magic was sure it was his rage that scared the poor aurors and smiled.

"Sir, he's the best auro..."

"He's no more an auror, get your wit about, he killed twenty kid, twenty innocent kids."


End file.
